Trouble
by Erika-The-Unicorn
Summary: Ritsu's in trouble. She's in love. Or likes. Or adores. Or all of the above... I mean left. Ritsu contemplates on her... feelings, until a certain grey-eyed girl comes by her room. What'll happen? Well, this includes lovely "suffocating".


She was in trouble.

Why was she in trouble?

She was in love. Not just in love with anyone. With her _best friend_.

Her best friend, the one that made her heart a gymnast doing flips and turns inside her, the one that aroused butterflies to stir in her stomach, and make her hands sweaty. The girl that invaded her dreams with visions of flowing black hair and stormy grey eyes.

_Ick,_ Ritsu thought, _I feel itchy._ She proceeded to scratch her cheek fervently, trying to rid herself of the itchy-ness thinking all these girly, fluffy thoughts.

She was obsessed in a way. She wanted to talk to her all the time. She didn't mind it when she yelled at her in anger. No, she wasn't sadistic. _Although… The body contact when she hits m- ack! No, no, no, no, no!_ She wasn't sadistic, no, no, no. She didn't enjoy being hit.

Ritsu wasn't sure when this began. Maybe it was that time that they were studying, and Mio suddenly had this amazing face. Her face just went all beautiful in thought. It was hard to describe but Ritsu knew it was beautiful, and she'd hurt anyone who said her Mio-chaun wasn't.

_My Mio-chaun? I don't own her. I wish I di- no, not own. No. Oh my god. Stop imagination! Please! _

After she had managed to rid herself of those… "interesting" images, she continued pondering on what else had attracted her to the subject known as Mio Akiyama.

Maybe it was the way she wrote love songs, despite probably never having been in love – unless it was with her, she'd be happy if it was with her- _Ack! So itchy! _She proceeded to scratch her cheek again- and much less even being _in _a relationship that wasn't friendship.

God, she felt so damn cliché, here she was lolling about thinking about her crush, love, whatever, when she could be doing less itch-inducing things. Unless it was playing with ants. Ants were perfect itch-inducers.

Was it the way she played bass? Speaking of playing bass, she very highly enjoyed that Mio placed herself right in front of her, and she could get a pretty good view of her- _No, no, no, no. _Ritsu thought, blushing. _Blushing?! Since when do I blush?! I have never blushed! Damn you Mio, you gorgeous evil amazing person! _

She sighed wearily and let her head drop on the table. All this thinking was making her tired, very tired, oh so very, very, very tire-…

She forgot what she had been tired about.

Oh, that's right! Over thinking about her adoration, love, crush, whatever the heck this was, for Mio. And she would've continued her mind rant had it not been for the hesitant knock on her door.

_Oh crap… If it's Mio. Oh my god, please don't let it be Mio, anyone but Mio, please._

Karma seemed to want to make Ritsu suffer, so the quiet voice of Mio asked if she could come in, to which Ritsu tried not to be all suspicious and stuff and loudly proclaimed that of course she could come in, it was Ritsu's room, and why wouldn't she be able to come in? Ritsu continued to rant about Mio being able to be in her room, when she was rudely interrupted by a karate chop straight to the head. Fatality!

Ritsu rolled around clutching her head, complaining that Mio was too rough. Mio reacted strangely, her eyes widened to dish plate size and a horrifying blush graced her cheeks and she yelled "IDIOT!" towards her, giving her yet another fatal wound to the already damaged Ritsu.

"What'd I do to deserve that, Mio-chaun~?" Ritsu asked the still blushing Mio.

"Y-You shouldn't say such things, idiot!" Mio retorted meekly.

Ritsu tilted her head. She was confused as to what she said. Mio was too roug-… _Oh._

Although she realized what she had said, she wanted to hear it from Mio, so she continued to play innocent and stupid. "What'd I say, Mio-chaun?"

Mio almost visibly choked, while Ritsu watched amused. "What you said earlier. After I hit you."

"That Mio is too rough? But she is, isn't she? She's always hitting the innocent, poor Ritsu all the time."

Mio visibly relaxed. Ritsu caught this and inwardly smirked. "Did you think I meant something else, Mio? Ohohoho, is Mio thinking dirty now?"

Any ounce of relaxation Mio had melted into a tense, blushy, awkward mess. In fact, she blushed so red, oh no, never mind. There was absolutely no way to compare this red to any red. Tomatoes probably couldn't even get near this red. That was how amazing this red was.

Ritsu watched amused, and relieved. It was good to hide her feelings by teasing the one she harbored those exact feelings for. Then again, it wasn't so good either, there was that little evil part of her brain saying, mockingly, "She'll get a boyfriend and never love you~." She tried killing that little part of her brain, but alas to no avail. The thought of Mio dating a guy did scare her and her face darkened in a second.

Apparently Mio had been stuttering about trying to explain herself and scolding her, and was about to yell at her for not paying attention, when she saw that serious, dark, scary look on her friend's face.

"Uh… R-R-Ritsu? Are you o-o-o-okay?" Mio asked tentatively. When she didn't get a reply she shifted awkwardly. A few seconds, or minutes, it was hard to tell, Mio began to squirm a bit. Then she heard Ritsu huff.

"It's nothing!" She declared boldly, with a look of absolute resolution upon her face. She even jumped up and stood in a heroic stance to prove her point.

In fact she had jumped up so quickly, (Oh boy here it comes) that her headband had loosened itself (Tch, so cliché) over her eyes blocking her view, and causing Ritsu to topple dangerously, still attempting to keep that heroic pose. But she seriously couldn't see. Mio visibly sweat dropped at Ritsu's stupidity. Seems all was back to normal again.

Mio sighed and stood up, "Let me help you, you idiot", she stated as she helped her momentarily blind friend stabilize herself. She took off the headband, and was about to give it to Ritsu, but she paused staring at Ritsu's now banged face.

Ritsu shifted. _Why is she staring at me? Why is she staring at me? God, Mio why are you staring at me?! _Mio seemed to read her mind and apologized, saying that since she rarely ever let her bangs down, it was a nice sight to see, "I mean, no, not a nice sight! Just a, uh, different one!"

Ritsu rolled her eyes and sighed. Without a moment of hesitation she threw her headband back among the other rubble in her room, most likely to be lost forever.

"You didn't have to …" Mio said quietly.

Ritsu shrugged. "Maybe I wanted to." And she looked away, anywhere but the girl in front of her, really.

"…Ritsu…" Mio then pulled her into a tight hug. Ritsu panicked, since she was shorter than Mio, her head was nearly level with Mio's… chest. She was pretty much dying the way she planned. Suffocated by Mio's boobs. Okay, maybe not her exact plan of dying, but hey, close enough. But Ritsu was blushing, and she wouldn't want this to continue, even though she did.

So Ritsu informed Mio about her suffocating, but it came out muffled. Mio pulled away and said "Huh?" uncharacteristically, staring at Ritsu's flushed red face.

"I said I was suffocating in your boobs." Ritsu said without an ounce of shyness.

"IDIOT!" Mio screeched, blushing like a well, idiot. She was about to hit Ritsu on her head, when a thought struck her. _Why not tease Ritsu for once?_

"… Hey Ritsu?" Mio asked, her head low, bangs over her face, concealing a smug grin.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Why were you blushing? I thought you never blushed." Ritsu tensed up. Bingo.

_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, not going as planned, crap, crap, crap. _Ritsu's brain concluded.

"I… uh… well… lack of air!" She blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

Mio felt bold for no reason at all; maybe it was seeing Ritsu with her bangs. Whatever it was, she leaned in dangerously close, causing Ritsu to gulp heavily. "Is that the real reason? Because, you seem awfully nervous and tense to me…"

Now Ritsu was in hot water. She wasn't sure whether Mio was teasing her, being serious, or, the least likely, seducing her. Although about 75% of her body hoped it was the latter one.

And she thought she was in trouble before. That was child's play. Now, this was life and death. Technically speaking. Or was it metaphorically? She couldn't really think straight with Mio's face right in front of hers. She bit her lip and broke eye contact. She couldn't do it. Couldn't stare at that face she adored for much longer.

Mio felt a bit remorseful, and chuckled. "Sheesh, Ritsu… I was just teasing you… Ritsu…?"

Said girl shook her head, "Mio… you shouldn't do that with people's hearts. It's not really nice to do that…"

Mio froze. _"… do that with people's hearts…"_ she kept replaying that over and over again.

Mio sucked in a breath and asked, "Ritsu. Is there something you want to tell me?" Honestly, she hoped Ritsu had been feeling the same as she had recently.

Ritsu blinked repeatedly and she sighed in defeat, throwing her hands up. "Fine! I give up! I like you, or love you, or adore you, I don't even know! Go ahead, walk away, and be disgusted… I don't care anymore."

"Ritsu." Mio said that one word so boldly it surprised both of them. It made Ritsu look back at her, as she had looked away after her version of a confession.

And Mio did the third most bold - and probably last - thing right there. She cupped her cheeks and pressed her lips against the shorter one. It was kind of awkward and clumsy but the message got through, the "I like you too, idiot" message.

They stared at each other for a while, but then Ritsu broke out into mad scratching of every area she could reach, leaving Mio utterly confused. "Itchy, itchy, itchy, itchy." Ritsu repeated her mantra of itchy-ness.

This caused Mio to giggle at the sight of her… friend? Could she even be considered a friend now? Would girl friend fit better? She guessed so. She laughed at the sight of her _girl friend._

"Don't laugh! You caused this!" Mio kept giggling "Fine, I guess I'll have to punish you!"

She tackled Mio to the ground and tickled her relentlessly, causing more giggles and some gasps here and there.

Eventually, and reluctantly, Ritsu stopped and they kind of stared at each other. Until, Ritsu swooped down for another kiss. This one being sweeter, and neater.

They spent the day that way, hanging out and talking, with Ritsu trying to get kisses here and there. The day was almost perfect.

Although, Ritsu's death plan didn't end quite well, so she'll try to get some later tonight. Because Mio must sleep over tonight. Yes, yes.

* * *

**A/N; I didn't even plan on writing it this way. I didn't even plan on Mio coming. I don't even know. Man. But hey it turned out pretty good, I think. Not sure. I miiiiight make this into a two-shot, having Mio's thinking in it, might not. We'll just see. R&R for whatever. :3**


End file.
